


Refuge

by TayTay2656



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, First fan-fic don't hate, Humans are mean, I want to add fluff, M/M, Magic bonds, Maybe more gore then wanted??, Mild Gore, Monster hunts, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans, Reader is named and described, Sans tries so hard, Slavery, UT characters will appear throughout, and angst >:), monster racism, reader is female, surface bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656
Summary: You didn't think that humans would accept monsters so easily did you?You are Persephone, nick name Seph/Sephy





	1. Hunting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you wonderful people!
> 
> This is my first time actually making a fan-fic so pls be gentle hahaha  
> I've had this idea for ages but never got round to actually writing it down, so I hope you like it as well!  
> Any friendly critiques and suggestions are welcome!!
> 
> Undertale belongs to the wonderful Toby Fox and every other random things is me :P
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with feelings of Hunt Night.

I couldn’t help but feel nauseous as I watched my parents scamper around the house, filling up their backpacks with the ‘essentials’. Flashlights, rope, compactable snares, stun guns, water and of course…a few snacks if they got hungry. Though how they were able to eat was a mystery to me. I had trouble even consuming the meal we had had for dinner, with my nerves knotting my insides.

It was Hunt night after all. 

Whilst they were hustling around in their tight black shirts and hunting pants, I stood on the stairs in my pyjama’s, long sweat pants and a singlet. Even with the house being warm a chill ran through me, I rubbed at the goose bumps crawling across my arms. Of course, they had offered for me to join them in their night of fun. They’d been inviting me since I turned eighteen, like many other parents and their children, it had turned kind of tradition for people. But it never felt quite…right, in my opinion. Which wasn’t a very popular one at that.  
“Do you think, we’ll catch one tonight honey?” my mother cooed from the kitchen, slicing lettuce with a…much too large knife. I swallowed, I couldn’t help but cringe with every shredding noise echoing across the house. A deep rumbling laughter responded from the lounge room, “If we’re lucky, I still can’t believe the Andersons got that lizard…thing… last month. Have you seen it! Completely obedient with every command, it even gets us coffee in the office! We’re going to have to ask for some tips when we get our own!” my dad rounded the corner, his face beaming. He was a professor by trade, teaching at the college a few blocks away. Ancient history was his forte. Whilst my mother, who now came sauntering into the main room, was an archaeologist. A perfect match.  
My mother mothers fingers moved swiftly as she began plating her long red hair across her shoulder, “We would’ve caught that thing if they hadn’t gotten in the way” her usually soft features turned hard, a menacing light flickered in her dark auburn eyes, “I was this close to noosing it around its big fat neck when Lisa shoved me” my mother rolled her shoulders and I shuddered, I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off her. She’d had a limp for two weeks after that incident. It was a great honor to catch one and to have one so close, yet snatched away, I could only imagine how mad Mum had gotten that night. My dad laughed, swooping her into his arms. “And you almost decapitated her when you threw that knife you beautiful maniac” he lifted her off the ground and hugged her tight. Even though he was a professor, he made good use of the gym there and jogged to work every day. To be honest, they were both in amazing shape for their age, and you had to be in shape if you wanted to go hunting. It wasn’t for the faint-hearted. More than one person has been known to succumb to the wilderness during their hunts, not all from natural causes either. I squeezed my arms. I was more…fluffy, then they were. I mean, I could move without dying instantly but they were far more athletically inclined then I am. Not that it bothered me, I knew how to defend myself thanks to Mum teaching me, and I enjoyed my Dad’s food. What mattered most was, I could join the hunt…if I wanted to that is. 

I watched silently from the stairwell as they continued their gross show of affection, rubbing noses and giggling into each other’s ear. A faint smile touched my lips. This is what they were usually like. Kind, caring and even sickeningly sweet sometimes. I sighed, I had the best parents a girl could wish for, and yet during these nights I looked at the ropes and gleaming snares covering their backpacks, the stun guns holstered on their hips and the knives on their calves. I couldn’t help but wish they were just a little…different. “So!” my dad’s booming voice jostled me from my mind, “you sure you don’t want to join us Seph? There is still time, and you know we’ve got your bag already packed” He gestured to a dark blue backpack beside the door. A thin layer of dust coated the top. I let the bright smile I saved for occasions like this slide onto my face. “Na, I’d just slow you two down. Plus, I have to study for my entrance exam coming up anyway, and using my nickname ain’t gonna get you anywhere old man” I laughed making my way down to their level, my mother pouted.  
“Oh honey, you’ve been studying non-stop for months now. You should take a break, and after all”, she looked up towards dad, “we feel really lucky tonight, don’t we honey?” a soft smirk raised the corner of her lip and dad smiled broadly. Both of their eyes twinkled menacingly. “Oh yea, very lucky indeed.” I looked between the two frowning slightly,  
“Well, that’s not weird at all. But you know how much I want to get into this university. And I can’t flunk this exam,” I grabbed bother of them in my arms and hugged, being sure to avoid the sharp snares. I pushed down the shudder that ran through me as my arm lightly grazed one. “Well fine then, maybe next month we can all go on a celebratory hunt after you get accepted!” my dad kissed my head whilst mum planted one on my cheek. I laughed half-heartedly, “maybe” I muttered. Mum looked at her watch and jolted, “Oh my gosh it’s already eight-thirty, honey we better move before we miss all the good hunting grounds!” she twirled around, her backpack clanging slightly with the sudden movement. “Well, the hunt has begun!” my Dad turned to leave, then stopped and looked down at me, his smile warm and his eyes soft. “You know, Monsters aren’t like us, right?” I looked up at him, my mouth open to reply but I stopped. I had never been good at lying to my dad, I felt a weight land on my chest. “Well…” I rubbed my arms again, my feet shuffling. “It’s just that…I’ve heard they talk, and well. That kid, what was their name…Frisk? The one that got taken away. Didn’t they like…say they were nice and stuff?” I tilted my head down and looked up through my lashes. My Dad smiled sympathetically and pulled me close, “Persephone, I know that those things may make them seem almost…human. But they're nothing but animals. I assure you.” he laughed, “If their dumb enough to hire a child as an ambassador, there can’t be much happening upstairs you know” He pulled back, looking into my eyes. I felt pinned under his stare,  
“But that means they have a society. They know what an ambassador is! It just seems a bit brutal and I don’t know, maybe we could even live with them if we…”  
“Persephone!” my dad’s sharp voice instantly made my mouth shut. He only used that voice on unruly students…or if I was stepping way out of line. He sighed, patting my hair. “I know why this is so hard on you. Why you try so hard to justify what’s going on. But I assure you. They’re nothing but unruly beast needing domesticating and eradicating. If we let these…things run wild they’d cause havoc. That’s why we domesticate them like we would any wild animal that could be helpful. My sweet Persephone, do you understand?” his hand rested on my cheek, it was warm, and I leant into the familiar touch. My Dad had always been the gentler parent, even when he was scolding me. He had stayed at home often to take care of me when I was little to let my mother go on her grand adventures. It paid way more than his job anyway, and he enjoyed the quality daddy-daughter time. Though, Mum was always sure to give Dad and me plenty of love whenever she got back. However, Dad, with his familiar big green eyes and brown mop of hair had always been a comforting sight for me. I let a small smile cross my features, letting out a breath. The tension in my stomach loosened slightly, “Of course, just like animals…” I kissed his palm and hugged him again,  
“That’s my girl. You know, you remind me so much of your mother…” he pulled back smiling, tugging lightly on my hair. “We’ll be back in the morning Persephone, don’t stay up too long” a loud beep pierced through the air and he chucked,  
“Welp, the Huntress is getting impatient. Time for this guy to get going.” With one last hug, he ran out the house, leaving me standing in the now empty house. I let out another breath before doing to the door and waving them goodbye. A few other cars were leaving as well, their children and family waving goodbye. As they backed from the driveway and started down the street, I let my eyes wander to the looming mountain west to the town. Mt Ebott seemed to lean over the town, threatening and powerful. A chilled wind swept passed, dragging red strands of hair along with it. 

My stomach churned as I watched my parents slowly fade away down the street towards the ominous mountain. “Hey Persephone! Not going tonight?” I jumped looking over to see my neighbour Timothy jumping into his family’s jeep. His long black hair was tide back and he wore camo from head to toe, I hid the grimace that threatened to cover my features. It was his first night. I smiled, shrugging. “Na, don’t feel up to it tonight” he rolled his eyes, “ah ha, just like you haven’t ‘felt up to it’ since you turned eighteen. It’s ok not everyone is brave enough to go Hunting” He quickly slid out what looked like a very chunky pair of binoculars out of his bag. “Got this today, with this bad boy, it’s gonna be like day time for me. Ain’t no stupid Monster is going to get pass me!” he laughed cruelly, shoving them back into this stuffed backpack. “When you decide to grow a pair, you should come join” he puffed his chest, and I raised an eyebrow at the comment, “Do you remember me asking for you opinion? Cause I sure don’t” I responded, leaning back on my doorway. He jolted up, scowling at me.  
“Yea what ever Persephone, if you weren’t such a sissy I’d come over there and teach you a lesson” I sighed,  
“Wow is your ass jealous of that stuff coming out of your mouth?” I smirked,  
“Oh whatever Persephone, when I come back with a cool monster by my side, your gonna show me some respect” I narrowed my eyes,  
“If you'd get out of that jeep, i could teach you a lesson" I muttered, his parents hurried out of their house, their own backpacks stuffed with gear.  
“Oh Hi Persephone not going again?” Mrs. Kilted asked, concern lacing her words. I opened my mouth to reply as Timothy interrupted, “She’s just not feeling ‘up to it’ this month, just like every month...Can we go now!” he yelled at his parents, who quickly hustled themselves into the front. “Wish us luck!” Mrs. Kilted yelled as they reversed out of their driveway and Timothy threw a vulgar gesture my way. I smiled sweetly and waved them off. Slowly, I let my hand fall as they too disappeared down the street. I took in a deep breath of the cold air, and slowly went back inside and locked the door with a loud click. 

I stood there for a moment, staring at the bag just a mere few steps away, I hadn't even looked in it since the first day they gave it too me. My Dad’s words echoed in my head as I slowly made my way to it, my name embroidered on the side. I got down onto my knees and unzipped the bag. A flashlight sat on top of the pile, as well as a headlamp. I pulled them out slowly and revealed the snares beneath. They gleamed dully, their sharp teeth clutched shut, waiting to be unleashed to snatch a poor monsters foot. I touched the cool metal lightly, imagining placing these down gleefully, hoping that a monster would wander too close and be snatched into it's unforgiving bite. Nausea hit me hard. I threw the flashlights back into the back, zipped it shut hard and made my way to the stairwell. Every step felt heavier than the last as I headed up to my bedroom. Finally, I made it to my room and collapsed on my bed, grabbing my favourite stuffed animal I held it close. “Just…just like animals” I muttered as I pulled the covers over myself, I felt something clutch at my chest as I closing my eyes and shoved in my headphones in to sleep. They won't find anything, they never do.

Well, that's what I kept telling myself till sleep claimed my mind.


	2. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made and Decision are decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M ALIVE!  
> Thanks for waiting guys, decided maybe i should make a few chapter's ahead of time so I won't leave you beautiful people hanging. I plan on updated every Wednesday!! Please be sure to kudo's and leave a comment!!!  
> Friendly criticism is encouraged!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Tumblr : TayTay2656   
> Come say hi! ^^^

“Once again hundreds of Hunters and Huntress’ have gathered on Mount Ebbot for the monthly event of monster hunting! With more and more people gathering each month to join in, prey is getting scarcer. I wish better luck for the University students going out on their team Hunt this month, sorry folks, no outsider’s will be permitted on the Mountain for this Hunt night! Now to the weather…” I watched bleary-eyed as the perky lady continued talking about the forecast, her hot pink dress almost painful to the eye. Storms were heading our way and blistering heat down south, great. I sat back with a sigh. One confirmed capture, but no killings at least. I jumped upright as my phone began blaring, I quickly smashed the home button and looked down at the screen, it was already eight?! I quickly jumped off my chair, all but throwing my bowel onto the kitchen bench before running up the stairs. “Why do I do this to myself!” I grumbled as I ransacked my closet for appropriate clothing, long jeans and a blue tank should do it. I quickly glanced at the time again, it had already been five minutes!  
“Mr Potterson is gonna kill me if I’m late again!” not to mention my exam was this morning and if I didn’t get there before those doors closed…I grit my teeth. I was going to make it, even if it killed me. As if in response a large flash and a deafening boom resonated from outside, followed a second later with torrential rain. I starred out my window, my mouth slack. “You have got to be kidding me…”  
I walked through the classroom door mere minutes before the class was to begin, Monster Ed, the class I needed to ace if I wanted to get into the Monsterology field. Red hair clung to my cheeks and my clothes hung heavily off my frozen limps, it wasn’t going to be easy to concentrate today. I couldn’t drive since the parents had the car, and they still hadn’t returned home. Not that that bothered me, they usually ate breakfast out with a whole lot of other people to talk tactic and how they could improve next month. Then when I went to get my bike, the tyre had been completely flat, and the paint scratched, a nice little gift from Timothy. So, I grabbed my umbrella and started running, though the wind had ripped it out of my grasp only a few minutes in and it was a ten-minute jog just to reach the campus let alone getting to the right building. 

My shoes squeaked painfully loud against the tiled floor as I made my way up the stairs to the far back corner. This was not going to be a good day, I decided.  
“Hey Seph, good-morn…wow you look horrible” I looked up from my table to see my best friend making her way to me. Her tanned cheeks were flushed, and she wore enough clothes to make her slim figure seem round, she always did overdo it when it got cold. Her big blue eyes sparkled, but what really got my attention were the two steaming cups of chocolate in her hands. “Emma, please say one of those is for me?” I almost winced hearing myself, my voice sounded pathetic even to my own ears.  
“You know it, but I think you’re gonna need a little more than hot chocolate to brighten your day” she placed her stuff beside me, sliding off her thick emerald sweater dress. She wore leggings and another shirt beneath, unfazed by the guys now seeing her curves more clearly. “I may have overloaded on the layers today, it could be a little snug, but it’ll warm you up, plus the collar is like a scarf very snuggly haha. Just zip down to the bathroom and take off those damp rags. I’ll distract the professor for you” she winked, pulling me down the stairs. As if on cue Mr Potterson came limping into the classroom, his face looked as if he’d had a mouthful of warhead candy for breakfast. He swung around suddenly, his walking stick flying. “Hurry up you pathetic mongrel, you have one job now get to it!”  
“S…S…Sorry Sir, I…I’m coming” my eyes widened in surprise at what came waddling in next. A monster. Although Emma looked unfazed by the monster’s appearance I couldn’t help but stare. It looked like a dinosaur? With soft yellow scales, a curved snout and short talons that clicking lightly on the tiled floor. I wouldn’t have been surprised if wings had adorned their back, but only a short tail was trailing behind. A dirty lab coat adorned its body, it looked as if it had never seen a washing machine before with what looked like dirt stains scattered across the white material. The monster itself was quite feminine in appearance, with curves that seemed too smooth to be masculine, if they were a female, she was beautiful. Though, through the small spectacles resting on their nose I could see pain in their eyes. In her taloned hands she was carrying all the exam papers, and other items the Professor had deemed to difficult to carry himself. I almost stopped to give the monster a hand but Emma all but threw me through the door,  
“you’ve got five minutes” she smiled, giving a wide birth between her and the monster, she sauntered over to Mr. Potterson. He was now behind his lecture desk, instructing the monster on the placement of papers and booklets. “Hey Prof” her voice cooed, “I need to ask you something…”

I have never been more grateful or felt so naked in my life. It’s true, her sweater dress was very warm and comfortable, but she wasn’t lying about it being snug either. It had felt gross sliding off my wet clothes, but I kind of missed the security of having most of my flesh covered. I tugged at the bottom of the dress, reaching only halfway down my thighs. I had worn slip-on black shoes, which I kept on for hygiene’s sake. I could always slide them off whilst in class. “Come on Persephone, you got this. There’s nothing wrong with showing a little bit of leg. It’s only for today, just get to your seat and you’ll be fine…” I took in a deep breath and exited the stall. Catching a quick look in my reflection I winced. My hair, now in a messy bun, still looked like a wreck. I never was able to get that cute messy bun look, even after watching a bunch of tutorials. My eyes seemed incredibly dark in my pale face, with matching shadows underneath. I pulled at the sweater again, it hugged my chest and hips before finally giving a bit of room for my legs to move. My fingers fidgeted with the ends of the long sleeves, I really didn’t feel comfortable in this. Suddenly the door swung open and a group of females came husting into the bathroom, the sickeningly sweet smell of perfume filled the bathroom along with the scent of their hairspray and makeup powder. Heat rose on to my cheeks as I hurried to grab my sodden clothes off the bench. Head down, I bee-lined to the exit, “Now now, what do we have here?” I bit my lip and grimaced.

“Hi… Celine” I turned around, a pained smile on my face. My eyes met with an all too shiny outfit of blue sequins and wickedly sharp eyeliner. Her sharp gaze looked me up and down, and even though the unease, I was still somewhat impressed with her makeup. Although, it always did look amazing. Celine’s parents had caught one of the first few monsters that ever came to the surface all those years ago, a robot but with a soul. Some thought it was an AI, but after some ‘experimenting’ they revealed it was indeed alive. The Monster apparently was quite fashionable, it did her makeup and prepared her stylish clothes for her Every. Single. Day. They had named it Tin, as in tin can. “Wow, you’ve gotten confident haven’t you…that’s a really ‘brave’ look for someone like you” she laughed, and her friends giggled with her. They wore similar clothes as Celine, except in different colours. I felt a sharp pang in my chest and felt more heat flood through me. “’Someone like you, what’s that meant to mean?” Celine laughed, turning slightly between her two friends who were still giggling. “Well you know, you’ve got a pretty face and all…but it’s a shame about your size,” she smiled, her manicured hand covering her smirking lips. Something burnt in my chest, shame or anger I didn’t really know at this point. As if she’d even be able to dress herself without her Monster Butler, I thought gruffly. But as if I’d leave letting her feel the satisfaction of shaming me like that! I smiled back and opened the bathroom door, the low murmuring from outside drifted in the tense air. “You have a great face too, your Monster sure can work miracles…” Celine’s smiled faltered slightly, her brows creasing with confusion. I shrugged lightly, “It’s a shame he can’t do something about your personality though” and with that I quickly slipped out of the room, her scowling features being the last thing I saw before slamming the door shut. 

I let out a sigh as I stood on the curb, fidgeting with my phone. The exam had gone well, I think. It had been somewhat difficult for me to concentrate with a living, breathing monster only a few meters away from me. Not because I was scared, no. I doubt that monster could hurt a fly with the way she flinched at the slightest of movements. But, I wanted to talk to her. Although there was plenty of monsters now on the surface under human control, I hadn’t had the opportunity to get as close to one as I had today. Usually, their master’s either kept them at a distance to be admired or forced them to work so quickly and silently that I never got a chance to even ask their name. However, this time Mr Potterson had done a brief introduction of the monster, but when asked to give her name there had been a slight…disagreement.  
“Now introduce yourself like a good Monster”  
“M…My name i..is Alphys…”  
WACK!  
Mr Potterson’s stick had come down hard on the desk, the sound hurt my ears. The monster had flinched away, their tail wrapping around itself, and it was also the first time I’d EVER seen Mr Potterson smile. It looked terribly wrong on his face, his teeth glinting in the harsh light almost predatory. “As you can see, this thing is still in training. If I had her control button, a hehe small concentrated zap would be administrated at times like these” His eyes were trained on the poor monster who was now shaking, “But unfortunately, I wasn’t given that privilege. Now…let’s try that again, what…is…your…name?” the room had gone silent, though a few of the boys were snickering at the tears forming in the Monsters eyes. “M…my name..i..i..s…V…Varanus. F…female and am p…property of Mr and Mrs A..Anderson” the Monster’s eyes remained on the floor. Mr Potterson pulled his stick back, relaxing back into his chair.  
“That’s right, as you all know. This Monster was caught by the Anderson’s the Hunt before last…”  
“Yea they did!” a young man yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
“Yes yes Simon, you’re very proud of your parents. As you should be. As we would all know from our studies Monsters are dangerous creatures who need to be either domesticated, like this…” he poked Varanus in the shoulder sharply, making her wince. “Or eradicated” he finished, his toothy grin back on his face. “Now, lizard. Hand those paper’s out to the students, and be quick about it I want a coffee…”

I felt my stomach clench at the memory, my hands now gripping painfully tight on my phone. They had changed her name as if she were some kind of dog they picked up from the pound and that thing about property? She was a person too! Thinking about being forced to say that I was someone else’s property made me gag. She is obviously intelligent, had feelings and probably had a family she misses! I frowned, wracking my mind. What had she said her name was? Al…Alphy’s? I mentally stuck the name to her face in my mind, as if I was going to use that stupid name they’d given her. I sighed, letting the stress and anger roll off me. If I got into the car like this, my parents would instantly start interrogating me about what had happened…and they wouldn’t get it.  
“Persephone Keriling is that you?” I jumped at the sudden voice, swinging around to come face to face with Mr Potterson. His scowling face made my skin crawl, his eyes giving me a quick once-over. “I had meant to talk to you after class, I don’t think I need to remind you, that I have a strict dress code for my class?” his eyes narrowed, “and I expect them to be met.” I nodded,  
“Yes, of course, sir. I’m sorry, I got caught in the rain and it was either this or soaked clothes. I don’t think I could have done well in the exam if my teeth were chattering.” My felt nausea hit me as his eyes scanned again, slower this time.  
“Hmm yes, well don’t let it happen again. We don’t want the boys in the class getting distracted now do we?” I smiled nodding. Though my anger was spiked again, there’s a myth that red head’s get angry quicker than others, and right now I wasn’t doubting it. I have no issue with dress codes, but when it’s because ‘boys will get distracted’ it annoyed me to no end. “You’re right sorry, it won’t happen again.” My eyes flickered behind him.  
“Um, where did Alph…Varanus go?” I asked casually, Mr Potterson sighed, his expression saddened.  
“I had to return it to Mr Anderson. Said he needed it for some ‘research’ he was doing. That blasted thing may be incompetent in most things, but it carried everything for me and made me at least ten decent coffees. I will admit, it’s been trained well and you know it..”  
“IT has a name, doesn’t she sir. I don’t think Mr. Anderson would appreciate his precious prize being called ‘it’ all the time, don’t you?” I tilted my head smiling, He paused,  
“Well yes, if you can call Varanus a name. It’s just the scientific word for the largest lizard on this planet, guess we’ve found one bigger though.” His eyes narrowed on me again, searching my face. “Miss Persephone, if you don’t mind me asking. You’re of legal age to go on Hunts now aren’t you? Yet, I’ve never heard of you going, why is that?” I swallowed,  
“Well…I just never…I don’t”  
“You’re not one of those ‘sympathisers’ are you?” His face turned to one of disgust. “You’re probably like those kids that gather in the far wing every Thursday aren’t you? To try ‘save’ these things” He spat on the pavement, “disgusting, just thinking about it makes me sick, those things living up here without a leash to keep em under control.” I stood in shock as he continued spouting his hate about the Monster’s and their inferior community, but my mind was somewhere else. There was a sympathisers group…on campus?! Why had I never heard of them? Well, to be honest, it was kind of obvious with Mr. Potterson’s reaction to them. I’d try and hide too if I was gonna be targeted with such hate for standing up for what I believe in. My heart sunk at the thought, I do hide, in plain sight all the time. Cause I’m scared. Scared of what they would do to me if they found out how I really felt about the monster community. People had been killed for standing up to things like this. “Though, you know the team Hunt night is coming up, teacher’s have begun searching for students to participate. As you know, only the brightest and most promising students get chosen. I’d hate for a sympathiser to be chosen to participate in this…” He smirked, “so if Hunting makes you uncomfortable Persephone, you should tell me now to be sure you aren’t chosen.” I felt my mouth go dry. I suddenly felt trapped under his gaze, was this a serious question? “Well…you see I actually don’t…”

BEEP BEEP 

My head swung around to find my Mother zooming through the desolate car park, if there was a police officer nearby she probably would have lost her licence right there. Relief washed over me, as she pulled up beside us, her window lowering. “Well good afternoon Mr. Potterson, how have you been?” Mum turned her music down, leaning out the window slightly. “Hope my little Sephy here hasn’t caused you any trouble” she laughed.  
“Mrs Keriling, a pleasure as always.” He turned from me, his ‘parents’ face settling onto his features. It made him look like a half decent person, then the sour apple that he was. “No Persephone has been doing wonders in our class, though there was a slight infringement on the dress code today, she’s promised to never let it happen again” he turned to me smiling slightly, “now you better get along, I’ve got exams to mark.” I nodded quickly and rushed to the other side of the car. As I was sliding in, I caught Mr Potterson leaning in towards Mum, his voice lowering. “Mrs Keriling, I would like to schedule a private meeting with you and Mr Keriling to discuss Persephone if that is ok?”  
“Oh whatever for, I thought you said she was…”  
“Yes yes it’s nothing too serious, it’s just I have some things that need discussing her previous assignment works is all”  
“Oh well then, of course. I’m free in a few days?”  
“Perfect, I’ll see you two around then. Drive safe” he pulled away, his ‘parent’ face beginning to waver.  
"Always" my mum replied smiling, wasted no time pressing down on the accelerator taking us screaming towards the road. I wasn’t even scared anymore of this kind of driving when you’ve had it your whole life you kinda just accept your fate every time you get in. My mum’s face suddenly turned stern as she indicated out into traffic, “So…” I fidgeted in my seat. “How was the Hunt?” she sighed, slumping in her chair.  
“I really thought we had something this time Sephy, I was so sure of it! But we missed out on catching the only monster spotted that night. Damn government hunters caught it before we could get close enough…” Her face began to lighten up, “You wouldn’t believe it, that kid next door, he screamed so loud when the monster appeared people on the other side of the mountain said they heard it! We at least got a glimpse of it before it was tranquillised and sent off for categorising, took quite a few shots too. That thing shielded itself really well!”  
“Oh,” I muttered, turning my face to the window to hide my face.  
“aren’t you gonna ask what it looked like?” she grumbled, elbowing me lightly. We started turning into our driveway and pulled up sharply, making me grip my belt. “What did it look like?” I asked hesitantly, my mum switched the car off turning slightly to me. “A spooky scary skeleton!” she wiggled her finger’s in my face. I frowned,  
“Like…with bones and femurs and stuff?”  
“Yes! But no at the same time? The bones were thicker than normal, and his face had more shape and glowing pinpoints for eyes! Damn he was tall! Went to grab that kid, Timothy right? But his parents pushed him away, of course, I didn’t get much of a view after everyone got wind of the monster being there. But it had weird clothes or armour? When they were dismantling his outfit to get him into the containment unit he kept calling it something weird. Hmm what did he call it…” her fingers drummed on the steering wheel thoughtfully. I waited, there was no use moving, she’d just latch on till she figured it out and told me anyways. Suddenly she began shaking, I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes as she held back laughter. “I…I remember omg it was so stupid. He kept saying that it was his ‘battlebody’ and that he never took it off hahaha can you believe that? It looked like he’d dragged it out of a dumpster, poor thing. I hope his owner’s give him some sort of actual clothing to cover his ribs with hahaha” I sat shocked as my mother slid out of the car giggling. “Though to be honest haha I wouldn’t bother. I mean it’s a skeleton after all. What’s it got down there, a pelvis? oh no the how vulgar hahaha” she wiped a stray tear and took in a deep breath. “Though, he looked a bit too powerful for household use, he may be kept in a special facility for research. That's where they take all the fighters anyway, now come on, let’s get inside and eat. Your dads made an apology loaf for making you run in the rain this morning.”  
“Sure…coming” I slid out of the car, stumbling slightly. Not giving a monster clothing just because of its appearance made me feel sick. That’s basic rights, even Alphy’s that lizard monster had clothes. Dirty clothes, but still, some dignity can be found in even dirty apparel. I licked my lips and headed inside. 

All throughout dinner, and conversation there was only one thing on my mind. I’d finally made my decision. I’m going to that Monster Sympathiser’s club, and I was going to stand up for what I believed in. I watched my parents smiling and joking in the kitchen, Dad swooped Mum into his arms making her squeal and giggle. Even if it meant losing a few people along the way.


	3. Support My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what you were expecting at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo Chapter 3 yay  
> Thank you all for reading this far!  
> I promise the Monster's are coming XD
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts good or bad :P
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if you'd like to come visit and say hi!  
> Tumblr: TayTay2656

I stood nervously fidgeting outside the closed door. E-43, this was the room that had been allocated to this club. Apparently, the only reason they had even been able to get this room was that it was so out of the way and desolate that they didn’t think anyone would even show up or hear of them. My stomach twisted nervously as I reached for the handle. The all but forgotten poster I had located on the notice board had said they started at 4:30 every Thursday, and it was currently 4:35. I steeled myself, “come on Persephone, you made the decision to do this and you’re going to go through with it!” I took in a quick breath as I twisted the handle and pushed my way into the room. 

I stood up straight in the dimly lit room, under four scrutinizing gazes. A guy glanced up from his notebook, his glasses hanging precariously on his nose. His green eyes scanned me over, pushing back his long brown bangs he grumbled,  
“If you’re here to have ‘fun’ times, go find a different room, we’re having a club meeting” his voice was surprisingly gruff, I blinked,  
“people actually do that here?” I felt heat rush to my cheeks at my response. He stopped scribbling and actually lifted his head, I cleared my throat, rearranging my backpack on my shoulders.  
“Um, sorry no I was…I’m actually here to join? My name is Persephone Keriling, I’m studying to become a Monsterologist here at the university.” Silence filled the room, my eyes flickered amongst the group. They were one pair that looked like Asian twins, they sat at a computer which made their faces glow almost eerily as they stared unblinkingly. A dark-skinned girl stood behind them against a wall covered in papers and tattered pieces, connected with red string and thumbtacks. Then there was the scribbly guy who, if I wasn’t so nervous right now, I may have considered cute. The first to speak was the darker coloured girl, her hair in tight braids down her back. “Do you know what club this is girly?” She asked, turning her back on her conspiracy board.  
“Well…is this the um...” I stuttered freezing up, mentally I slapped myself. I said I was going to stand up for what I believed in, and here I am stuttering like an idiot cause they may or may not be the right people I’m looking for. Giving one last look around the room I took a breath of the musky air, straightening my back, “Is this the Monster Sympathiser club...right?” 

I was surprised at how quickly the boy stood up, his chair falling backwards and banging painfully hard against the floor. His green eyes were wide, almost seeming to shine through his spectacles. “You’re…You’re serious?!” his gruff voice was gone, suddenly becoming a lot smooth and gentle. He stumbled around the chair, tripping slightly over the wires attached to the laptop on the table. “My, My name is Drew but my friends call me D!” he grabbed my hand, shaking it vigorously, pulling me into the room completely and closing the door with a quick kick. “I'm sorry about the mess” he blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. “We don’t usually get any new candidates and well, we’ve kind of got used to the smell.” He laughed nervously. We stopped at the table with the twins, they looked neutral, neither surprised or happy at this situation. “This is Sophia and Madison, they’re twins as you can see. I can never tell them apart, but they don’t take it personally. They’re amazing with computer’s and stuff like that, we use them to keep our blog live and active…not that we get many hits” a shadow passed over his face before he perked up again.  
“And this beautiful dark angel here is Melissa, we call her Mel though. She’s the one who…”  
“I’m the one who gather’s information. Things like you know, new Monster types, their habitats and personal needs. I’m currently trying to find a great habitat spot, if you join you can help me I could use some more women power haha” she laughed holding out her hand. “Hi, Persephone, right? It’s nice to meet you.” I took her hand shaking it. She was already looking for places for the Monster’s to stay, and was asking for my help! Excitement fluttered through me, I turned to D,  
“And what do you do here?” D’s smiled, grabbing his notebook. “I’m the club’s Record Keeper” He opened his book flipping through the pages, his writing covered every inch of it, with small pictures of different Monster forms. “I keep track of what this club does and record how we’ve reacted to stuff so that future members will know how to deal with things once we’re gone. I've kept track of where a few monsters have been relocated as to be sure to rescue them first when we actually get some man-power” his features became contemplative and gentle. “We’re hoping the future generations will be more promising then this one when it come to the preservation of the Monster species.” He looked up, his face contemplative. “There is so much to learn from them. It’s a shame how Human’s have decided to either secluded them for personal use or killing them completely. They should be open for humans to interact with, to see how they live normally in their natural states of being. Not being held on leashes.” I stood in awe, his passion was incredible. He stood in silence for a moment, blinked then smiled, “So…” He held out his hand to me again, “wanna join the Monster Sympathiser Club?” I smiled and went to grab his hand, my face almost hurting from my smile. Finally, people who were like me! It was like a breath of fresh air, my fingers brushed his when I paused, something tugging at my mind making me feel uneasy. No! I had decided! And yet…my heartfelt reluctant to grab this guy’s hand. 

I pulled back. 

I had left after getting Drew’s number and getting a copy of their website that the twins kept going. I gripped their pamphlet harshly in my hands, how could I back out like that! “You are some next level pathetic Persephone, you know that” I growled at myself, “You finally found people, four whole humans! Who agreed that Monsters are people too and deserve to live above the surface just like you?!” I looked at the pamphlet again that D had handed to me hastily, hope in his eyes,  
“If you change your mind, just come back anytime and, take this! This has all our new information…I made it myself” he blushed, passing me the hand-drawn information page. I had smiled and nodded saying how I’d be in touch real soon whilst backing out of the door. The twins had been unmoving during the whole time, whilst Mel had shaken her head sadly turning back to her board. 

Her board. 

I frowned, stopping in my tracks. What had been on there anyway? I didn’t exactly study it much whilst in there, but it had looked like a very intricate conspiracy board, like from a movie or something. Though in the centre was a picture of Mount Ebbot with circles over the surface. I quickly checked my phone, 5:05, mum said she’d be here to pick me up around 5:30 which was when the club activities were supposed to end. I bit my lip, if I ran, I could make it to the computer labs in time to check up on their website and sus it out. Maybe I’d even be able to calm whatever nervous part of me made me back out from signing up right then and there. I nodded to myself and began to jog, I had to be by the curb at exactly 5:30 otherwise mum would not hesitate to leave me to run home, after all, it was spaghetti night and that’s her favourite dish. 

I was breathing heavily by the time I pushed open the glass door to the computer lab. It was mostly desolate with only a few students hanging back to do their assignments, or study for their exams. Already I could see someone who was obviously set up for an all-nighter with multiple cans of energy drinks and a thick blanket over their shoulders. I sat down at a far corner, catching my breath as I pulled the paper slip back out form my backpack.  
www.monstertat.com  
Hmm, sounded like a tattoo parlour website, may I could bring that up when I joined the club? I pressed quickly typed it in the search bar and pressed enter then waited for the internet to whisk me away to my designated webpage. I sat back in my chair with a sigh. Twirling around I noticed a few familiar faces from my class, none of which I was acquainted with. I used to be friends with quite a lot of people, with my parents being as charismatic and well-off as they are, it wasn’t too hard for me to find people willing to hang out with me. Though, that was before everyone started to reach the age for Hunting. When we were younger, I was always able to negate the conversation or if needed I would ‘join in’ with comments on equipment and monster types. Though, as soon as I turned eighteen it suddenly became taboo that I didn’t go out on my first night. My parents had fought with me viciously to try and get me to join them, using every trick they had in the book. Bribery, Guilt and even threats of punishment which I knew they’d never fall through with. Eventually they gave up, but every month they still encourage me to come out of my shell and join them. My dad is the only one who comes close to knowing how I truly feel, whilst mum thinks I’m just scared, and I keep it that way. I light ting catches my attention, drawing my eyes to the screen. I was on the site, and a small message had popped up on the sidebar.  
“We didn’t think you’d actually check the website out…” I frowned, then realisation hit me.  
“Is this Sophia and Madison?” I typed back. Since those two oversaw the website it only seemed logical that they’d be the ones messaging me. How did they even know I was online?  
“Yes it is us, we really liked meeting you today and hope you will return to the sanctuary soon :).” For some reason the smiley face made a shiver run down my spine, I shook it off and replied,  
“I hope to be back soon as well! I just have a few questions that this site should answer” I waited a few minutes for a reply, praying they wouldn’t ask what questions because I didn’t even know at this point. With no sign of life from the other side, I began my tour. I had to admit, it was well set out, with eye-catching pictures of different types of monsters and snippets of key information. I smiled, the pictures were of monster’s in non-threatening postures, unlike the usual propaganda ones they sent out over the news to make them look fierce and feral. I scanned the top bar and clicked on the link titled, Our Mission, I smiled, “Alright, time to put that unease to bed.”

I sat on the curb, deflated. My shoulder’s ached from how low they were drooping but I didn’t really care. It wasn’t right either. They were monster sympathisers alright…like how you sympathise with an endangered penguin species. Their mission page had started out so wonderfully, but slowly things started to click, making it seem less...wonderful. 

“We want to help Monsters” check  
“We want them to live freely” check  
“We must stop killing them mindlessly from fear” check  
But then I read deeper into it,  
“Learning to understand and harness their magic ”  
“habitats made for safety and observational purposes”  
“study them to further humanity”  


This wasn’t a Monster Sympathiser’s Club, it was a Monster Zoo club. They didn’t want them to live freely like humans on the surface, no, they want to relocate and observe them in dolled up cages! I put my head in my hands, angry tears squeezing through. Then there was that board, that accursed conspiracy board they had locked away in that room. An HD picture of it had been uploaded to the website showing where certain monsters had been caught, and possible exit’s where they come out from. They went on Hunts, those ‘sympathiser’s’ went out on Hunts and caught monster’s, then palmed them off to the government to gain favour for when they eventually get enough followers to start their Zoo project. Though they hadn’t caught anything recently, I noticed a few pictures of monster’s that were familiar. My phone began to buzz, wiping my eyes I smashed the home button to reveal a message from D.  
“Hey, Persephone! The girls told me that you visited our site today! I hope you got all your questions answered, I know it may be a bit soon to ask, but would you be considering joining our group? We’re having a monster fundraiser soon and could really use your help :) :) :)!”  
I stared at the message, letting my anger slide away, like sand in an hourglass. Then slowly wrote my reply.  
“Hey Drew, sorry but I won’t be joining your club. Something’s come up”  
Send.  
“yea, having my hopes and dreams crushed sounds like a ‘something’ doesn’t it” I laughed humourlessly and put my phone away, As I looked up I realised my family’s car was parked out in the middle of the lot. I frowned, “why are they parked all the way over there?” I stood up brushing off my pants,  
“Persephone Keriling!” I jumped at the sound of my Dad’s booming voice, and the anger that came along with it. I turned so quickly my ponytails hair strands stung my face. “Dad, Mum…what are you two doing here already?” something was wrong, Dad never used my first and last name unless I was in big trouble. My eyes skittered over their shoulder to see Mr Potterson watching from the exit of the building. He was smirking from the doorway. “Am I in trouble?” As far as I was aware, I hadn’t done anything to warrant this tone of voice. I raked my mind searching for anything that could cause him to be this mad at me, nothing came up. Suddenly, he was looming in front of me, I felt incredibly small. “We are going to have a serious chat young lady when we get home, go straight to the dining table do you understand” I swallowed, but my mouth had gone dry. The dining table was where I got my harshest of punishments and longest of lectures.  
Though disobeying wasn’t an option.  
“Y…Yes Dad, um what is this all ab…”  
“Don’t say another word!” My mum snapped. Her eyes were darker than usual, and there was a fire in them. Her hair was out and seemed to waver around her head like a living flame. They both walked past me towards the car, I followed, throwing another look towards Mr Potterson. He still stood there in the doorway, his grin obvious from even this distance. What had he said to my parents to make them this mad at me? I continued to rake my brain as I slid into the car and belted myself in, the silence was deafening as Dad took off to the highway. 

I sat in tense silence at the dining table. My hands sweating as I fidgeted with the tablecloth strands. After we had gotten home, I had sat down as commanded, but my parents had stomped up the stairs, followed by mute arguing. I had braided and undone my hair ten times already and had counted the ceiling tiles twice. I still couldn’t think of what could have made them so angry, what could Mr. Potterson have even known to make them like this towards me. I frowned thinking of Mr. Potterson’s conversation with me yesterday. I don’t think I reacted to him mentioning the Support group, I scowled, the Zoo group. It had been a dead end anyway, and I never signed up for it so he shouldn’t have even known about me going there unless…  
A loud bang and stomping feet stopped my train of thought as I sat up straight, my fidgeting hands ceasing their movements. My Dad took a seat opposite me, and Mum went and lent on the kitchen bench, her eyes pointedly trained on Dad. I swallowed. In situations like this, it was best for me to stay silent unless asked a direct question. My Dad sighed, his hands resting on the table. His Professor face slid on and I prepared myself for the lecture of whatever unfathomably horrible thing I’d done without realising. “Persephone, do you know why you’re here?” I shook my head instantly, god if I knew why I was here I wouldn’t be here right now! I’d have talked my way out of it…My Dad nodded slightly, with a quick glance at Mum she came forward and placed a small pile of paper’s in front of Dad. It was only three pages thick, but the font was small indicating there was a lot to read about. “Persephone, Mr. Potterson called us in to talk about you and an assignment you recently handed in. Do you understand where this is going?” He looked up again, his green eyes dark. My mouth went dry. I haven’t failed any assignments recently, never actually, but with the most recent I’d gotten a high distinction! Maybe it's cause I didn't tell them? They did take that kind of things seriously. I shook my head again. My mum sighed, putting her hand over her mouth and giving me what I could only describe as pity eyes. Oh this was gonna be bad, I thought to myself. If mum was pitying me, then whatever Dad is about to do is going to be worse then that time he took my bookshelf away for a month. I steeled myself and turned back to Dad, “That’s exactly it, and it is due to this…” I frowned, what?  
“That you’ve been selected for the next compulsory Hunting Party for your University next month!” My Dad’s face broke out into a smile and my Mum squealed. I sat in shock. “Wait…what just happened?” I sat back in my chair feeling numb, I felt like I was just on death row under my parents gaze, and now they’re celebrating? “Oh honey I’m so sorry we scared you, but your face was priceless!” My Dad hollered, slamming his hand down on the table. The centrepiece wobbled with the force and I jumped to catch it. “Oh my dearest!” Mum came flying around hugging and kissing my cheeks, “I’m so proud of you my little Sephy! You’re going to do amazing!” Dad came from the other side and pulled me in tight. I gasped for breath. The students picked for the University’s hunting party were of the highest amongst their classes, and it was an honour to be picked, not just because of the cool gear and first dibs on mountain placement. It was a paid scholarship for life, the government would fund you in any area that you wanted after graduation and would carry you through to be whatever you desired. It was a huge deal, one that I had hoped I’d never have to deal with in my schooling life. It happens every ten years, one Hunting night being purely made up of students from different colleges and we all get a shot at hitting it big. There had never been a College Hunt that had not come back with at least a dozen of Monsters, all plucked off the mountain like apples from a tree. It was one of those things you couldn’t back out of, unless you were on your deaths bed, which I would be if I declined my schools ‘gracious offer’. “Oh honey look at her face, she’s gone pale! You must be in shock, sit down I’ll go get dinner out of the oven!” Mum gave me another quick peck on the cheek before rushing off. Dad held me close, kissing the top of my head and patted my back. “You ok?” He asked quietly, I felt myself tense at the question,  
“I’m…what if I don’t…” I felt his grip tighten,  
“You can’t say no to this Persephone, it’s not like normal Hunting and you know that. This is a government funded, privilege if you catch something first. You’ll get boosted after college, you could do anything, be anyone! Nothing would bring your mother and I more joy then knowing that you’re going to be taken care of even after we’re gone” he pulled back, wiping some of my crimson strands off my face. “Don’t be nervous Sephy, there are professional Hunter’s and Huntress’ out there to keep you safe. Your mother’s blood and my blood runs through your veins! You’re meant to be a Huntress Persephone, it’s time to wake up and realise that.” he gave me one last squeeze before hurrying to the kitchen to help Mum who was struggling to get the mittens on. I sat down slowly, “How am I going to get out of this?” I whispered to myself as Dad cracked open a bottle of wine. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur. As if Father Time wanted me to go Hunting as soon as possible. If I wasn’t studying, mum and dad had taken to training me in the backyard with a variety of weapons. They only used tranquillizer guns if necessary, saying that it takes the fun out of it if they just fall asleep and don’t get to run, also tranquillizer bullets prices had skyrocketed recently due to a shortage of serum. When I had grabbed the gun for the first time, my fingers felt frozen and stiff. Pulling the trigger was excruciating. Although I had to admit, once I had gotten the hang of it, I was a pretty good shot. Even with the unease and reluctance, I felt towards using these things, if I forgot what I was training for, I enjoyed rolling around and shooting targets throughout the yard. I even had a wrestling match with Dad a couple of times, learning manoeuvres to harness a larger enemies motions against them. Although we were going to have professionals watching over us, it was still better to be well trained in case I got separated. Though I felt as if I’d be using these moves on more human-based life forms then monsters. I would be allocated my teammates in just a few days, and then it was Hunt time. Although, if I couldn’t avoid the Hunt, I was sure going to try my best to ruin it. I let myself smile as I shot another target in the red of the bullseye, the bright yellow paint splattering out. Maybe I would enjoy Hunt Night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Hunt night, and things don't go 'exactly' as planned.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my hands fidgeting with the black material that swathed over my body. Belts and buckles adorned my shoulders and hips, allowing plenty of room for extra ammunition, simple first aid and knick-knacks I may want to carry along with me. Which in my case, was five vials of sedatives. If all went well, I'd be exchanging the strong knock out juice in my gun to this non-fatal medicine. I didn't want to kill anybody after all...just incapacitate them for a little if they got in my way. I shoved the last vial away in a pocket and took a deep breath. Already I could feel myself beginning to shake with the build-up of nerves as the hour drew nearer for the bus to arrive. 

A bus. 

It almost made me laugh thinking how casually they were shipping us to a slaughtering ground. "Hey Sephy, you almost ready?" my mother's soft voice ceased my fidgeting hands as she slowly slid open the door. Her eyes widened as she took me in, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh...my baby, you look so grown up in that hunting gear!" She wiped at her eyes as she hurried across the room, enveloping me into her arms.   
"Mum...mum I can't breathe when you hug so tight" I laughed, struggling against her crushing hug. A slight panic running through me as I thought of the delicate vials in my pockets. "Oh sorry!" She pulled back, letting her arms fall to my sides, eyes shimmering. "I wish I could join you, to show you how it's really done instead of just being with other kids..."   
"And then none of them would get a chance to get even close to a monster" my dad's voice chuckled as he came into the room. He scanned me with his eyes, pride shining through his gaze. "You look like a huntress...I'm so proud of you Persephone...but there is just one thing missing." He pulled out a box from behind his back, handing it to me. I felt my stomach flip at the sight of it, the bright ribbon falling off as my shaking fingers untied the knot. I knew what it was...and I sure as hell didn't want to use it, I didn't even want to hold it. But I needed to play the part of an excited Huntress, so I opened the box and plastered a smile on my face as my very own Monster collar glared up at me. 

I stood beside my fellow students, badges wrapped tightly around our arms as the Instructor paced in front of us. Each school was lined up similarly to ours, and each with their own personal instructor to help organize and control each unit. "So here's how it's going to work. I'm about to lay down the rules, if you decide you're too good for them you will be disqualified and any monster's you capture or have captured will instantly belong to the government with no compensation for you. So listen up! You all will be given a section of the mountain, that is your designated hunting ground, you can do anything you want except for the following...  
You will NOT trespass onto another schools territory! I don't care if you're a hairs breath away from catching ya first gremlin. This is for your own safety as snares and traps will be set out differently from each school, if you're in another schools area, you are fair game.   
You will NOT shoot another student! I don't care if they've pissed you off, if they've stolen your kill, or if you think it'll just be 'funny' these tranqs can kill a human with full dosage. So sort things out with your fists if you really need too!  
You will NOT..."  
I felt myself zone out as the Instructor continued to yell the rules, my mind wandering over my plan.   
After orientation and set up, I'd use the bathroom to switch out the dosages in my gun. It was easy enough, tip the liquids out, rinse and refill. Then, I'd get the 'dreaded' back positions so I could keep an eye on all of my team. If we ran into a monster I'd shoot my group, easily excused as a 'trigger finger' accident. Then, help the monster out, hopefully returning them to the top of the mountain, it's too dangerous for them to try to get down, definitely with all the security tonight. I looked around our clearing. There were at least eight other schools here, with up to ten students in each. Each looked primed and ready to hunt, even the younger looking ones, who didn't even look as if they'd reached the required age limit. I chewed on my lip, fidgeting with the gun in my hand. There were so many...it was all I could do to try to ruin my group's hunt, though with how it was looking I'm not very sure...  
"Persephony Keriling are you listening!" I jumped at the sudden yell, the Instructor impatiently tapping her foot.   
"Ah, sorry ma'am, just a bit excited to get going..." I felt my voice waver slightly as I composed myself, forcing my limbs to stop shaking. "Well then I guess it's good we're having such an enthusiastic member choosing the hunting ground for your group...now get up here and choose already!"   
The last few words came out as a snapping command and my feet went into motion, stumbling lightly. I heard my group snicker, John, the groups 'alpha' sneered at me as I passed. They all had gone hunting before me, and they also all knew that I had never gone...which was a 'weakness' they didn't desire in their pack. I made my way to the map and looked at the sectioned areas, a small frown on my face. Where would be the best place to help the most monsters? I had never really studied any maps or listened to the capture reports for each zone...which I regretted now. I looked up at my instructor sheepishly, "Do you...have any suggestions?"   
"I 'suggest' you hurry up and pick one." she snapped back. I swallowed and turned back to the map, my eyes skimming the borders. Something seems...almost familiar about the lines. The conspiracy board I'd seen in the Monster 'sympathisers' club room flashed into mind. I smiled, pointing the eastern side of the mountain. "This area, I'd like my team to go here..." 

I partly regretted my decision later...

"Why in the blazing hell Persephone...huff...did you have to pick the most difficult...huff...area to travel through?!" the exhausted voice cracked in my earpiece as I followed the group silently, gun knocked, and night vision goggles on. The sun had slipped under the horizon hours ago, and the moon lay hidden behind scattered clouds. "I told you, my mum says this is the best place to catch..."  
"Has your mother ever actually caught anything before?" Johns' voice cut through. He was hardly out of breath, or at least he didn't sound it. I grimaced, "Well...no, she almost had a lizard monster though."  
"You mean the one that MY mother actually caught?" John retorted I bit my tongue to hold on to my reply as we continued our trek, I let out a sigh. "Oh what's wrong Persephone? you getting tired? I don't even know how you got onto this damn team, but i'll be damned if you ruin it for us. I don't need a useless piece of..." I turned my earpiece off with a growl and continued climbing up the slope in silence.

I threw another rock hitting a snare, causing it to snap shut, sticks and twigs snapping violently between the metal teeth. I was a few minutes behind the group, guarding the rear. The 'lamest' position to have, as a monster would need to pass your whole group just to reach you. But I didn't mind, it was actually part of the plan. Everyone had looked surprised as I eagerly accepted the role, feigning fear of having to actually fight anything. John had all but thrown me back down the hill to take the rear, he really didn't want me anywhere near the front tonight. We had all gone over the pattern of where the snares would be so none would accidentally step onto one, and also to easily navigate our way back down when it got closer to sunrise. According to statistics, most monster activities happened only a few hours before sunrise. Some had even been found just sitting on the top of the mountain as if waiting to see the first rays of light. Sadly, the only thing they saw was the harsh light from a flashlight, and the sting of a tranq dart. 

I rubbed my eyes as I sat against a boulder, rolling my ankles to relieve some tension. I had been given the order to halt and halt I did, almost too eagerly. Though with the reception growing worse the higher we travelled, I had simply turned my earpiece off once i'd been given the order. My ears were straining to listen for any noise that may indicate a Monster was about, but so far there had been nothing. Each group had flair with meaning behind each to help let the government crew keep tabs on us. 

Green - Monster sighted  
Red- Monster rampaging   
White- Monter Captured

So far, I'd seen none light up the sky. With only two hours remaining before we had to head back down, it seemed that there would be no action tonight. Which was good new! I sighed, feeling myself relax. Although I never really got to help a Monster, I'd much prefer they didn't come up...

SnAp! WHoOsh!

My body instantly dropped to the ground, my gun in my hand before I realised. 

Everything had gone quiet, the nightlife frozen. 

Slowly, the insects came back to life, chirping in the cool night air. I let out a breath and flicked my night vision goggled on.   
"What was that?" John's distorted voice made it's way to my reciever, static making me wince.   
"I'm checking the camera's now..."  
Cameras? I frowned, pressing my com "What camera's?"   
"The ones we set up on the way up, didn't anyone tell you? It's for my project, it all runs through my arm screen."  
I felt my blood run cold.  
"N..no." Shit, I bit my lip.   
They had cameras set up around the traps, they would definitely see me setting off the snares on my way up if they went through the feed.  
"Oh my god!" I scream came through the communicator, making my ear ring in pain.   
"It...it's in the net! We've...we've got one!"   
The cheering began to crackle through my reciever as a cold wash of adrenaline shot through me.   
I threw my gun over my shoulder, throwing myself down the slope towards the net trap that had been set up. How had the monster even been able to pass that far down without alerting us? Even though I'd disabled most of the snares, if they had cameras watching, surely they'd been watching them all night? I let the thought disappear from my mind as I flew down the mountain. The night vision goggles fogging as my breath became more labored, my feet catching on roots and loose rock.   
"Persephone, as your team leader I ORDER you not to move from your post! That's an or..." I threw my earpiece out of my ear into the bush. I didn't have time, I needed more time to get to the Monster before they could notify...  
I watched with dread as a green flare lit up the dark sky... 

My night goggles had fallen off somewhere along the way, causing me to run almost blindly, the skitterish moonlight being my only guide. My lungs burnt as I hurled myself further, shouts of my teammates gaining.   
"Almost there" I huffed to myself, just as I crashed through a bush...straight onto a snare. I swore loudly as my body launched, careening down the mountains side.

"Fu&K!" I bit my lip hard as I laid still, catching my breath. Pain emanated from every part of my body, and tears stung my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second, breathing deeply as I forced myself to sit up. I reached down with trembling hands and pulled at the metal jaws attached to my ankle. Thank god these were weaker than proper snares, otherwise, I'd had lost my foot by now.   
With a sharp yank, the shining teeth came free from my leg, my blood dripping off its jaw as I hurled it into the trees. I didn't have time, for this. I could see the glow of my groups night vision goggles flickering between the trees now, though, with the whole falling, I'd pretty much fallen into the net area. I stood up and almost collapes back down with the wash of pain that swept through my body, unconsciousness threatening to take over.   
"That sounds like it hurt" a low voice chuckled, making me snap my head up, the pain forgotten for a moment.   
"Who's there!" I barked, reaching for my gun, to only find my bare shoulder. I groaned, letting my hand fall back to my side, now I really was screwed. I squinted into the darkness, pushing around a tree, stepping into the small clearing. The net should be right...here. 

I felt my jaw go slack as I stared at the hanging monster. The moon finally slipped out from behind the clouds, illuminating the clearing, and the captured skeleton. It seemed to be using the net as a hammock, swinging its foot nonchalantly, arms resting behind its skull. A thick blue jacket adorned it's shoulders, with shorts and pink slippers. An interesting mix match of clothing. Sharp eye lights were trained on my face as I struggled to stand properly, taking in the monster before me. "Oh, sorry pal, bit rude not to introduce myself right? I'm Sans...Sans the Skeleton." He smiled, but there was no friendliness behind the gesture. "And, you're going to help me get my brother back."


End file.
